


Are mothers perfect?

by ladomino



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladomino/pseuds/ladomino
Summary: Kind of AU after the end of FMA(B)One Shot about life, growing up and mothers from Royai Kid point of view (Royai implied)





	

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go!!! Those kind of things are coming to my mind when I am walking my dog *should I actually sart to worry about my daydreaming =.=b * and I just had to make it a Royai-implied One Shot....because why not?!

Are mothers perfect?

They give you warmth and strength.

They protect you and whatever may come, they will always be there to make you smile.

They will be your home, your guideline to the future

Until - the day you grow up and notice the sadness in her eyes whenever she looks at you.

And everything changes.

You try to make her happy, to make her smile again.

You want to give her warmth and strength,

you want to protect her and now it's your turn to be her guideline to her future.

But her future lies in her past.

And her past belonged to just one man, your father, whom she adored so much, until one day only a flag came back.

It wasn't until I had a child on my own that I recognized a well-known sadness again.

But still, it seems to be beyond my imagination how my mother had been able to keep up her loving nature, that she had to lock away for so many years for the man she loved so dearly, even if she had to raise and teach him one last time, whereas everyone knew he was long gone.

And it wasn't until this very moment, that I realized my mother had truly been perfect.

Who else could have been able to tame a mustang once again, if not a hawk-eyed mother and wife?


End file.
